Human, Like You
by TheFirstLostGirl1987
Summary: Emilie and her son Edward move to Portland from Salem, right next door to Monroe. Watch what happens as Emilie falls for Monroe, whilst getting over the death of her husband, raising her son and dealing with Wesen and Grimms. Monroe/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'm new to Grimm so bare with me. Also I'm only part way through season two. This is based before season one starts and is also AU. So I hope you enjoy. **

Emilie's POV

I tapped my hands against the steering wheel and glanced at my fourteen year old son.

Edward was very much like me. He had my sandy brown hair, he'd let it grow and it was now a floppy mass of curls that fell to his chin and my late husbands dark green eyes.

"Did you know Portland Symphoney is the oldest orchestra in the west and was established in 1896?" I smiled at Edward. "Maybe we could go see them some time."

He nodded. "Yeah Mum you've told me that six times now." He huffed.

I sighed. "I know this is a big change. But it's not that far from Salem. We can go down for visits." I told him. "Gran and Gramps say they'll come down and visit next week."

"Yeah. Sure." Edward slumped in his seat. "Will you teach me magic?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I pressed my lips together. "Ed we've talked..."

"Gran says you were my age when you practice." Edward argued.

I bit my lip. "I'll think about it."

My family came from a very long line of witches. And I mean real witches. Not to be confused with Hexenbeasts, we're not Wesen. Oh yeah we know about Wesen and Grimms but we try to avoid them. Witches are secretive, our knowledge is passed down from generation to generation. Our job, protect the innocent. I knew it was my job to teach my son what was his birthright but I was scared. Magic could corrupt, if not respected it could turn on you. I had watched my husband become mad with power, in the end it was like a sickness, incurable and it killed him. I did not want the same thing for my son.

Edward huffed.

"Magic is a difficult skill. The first rule of magic is to respect it." I told him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You always say that. Gran says magic is in our blood."

I nodded. "It is."

"She says it's a crime for one of the bloodline not to learn." Edward added.

I sighed. "I'm not saying I won't teach you. I just..." I shook my head. "We're not having this arguement right now." I told him, pulling the car up outside the house. "We're here."

Edward looked up at the house. "It's pretty cool, I guess."

I smiled. "Well come on then." I got out of the car.

Edward followed me out of the car and followed me up to the house. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Right. I'll show you your room so you can start unpacking." I smiled at him and walked up the stairs, Eddy following behind me.

I left him to it and started to unpack the rest of the house. I'd been down two days ago with our things so everything was already waiting for us. I was just finishing up the living room when I came to one box filled with photo frames. I sat there staring at a photo of my late husband and I on our wedding day.

"Mum?"

I looked up. "Hmmm."

Edward walked and sat down next to me. "I miss him too." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It's been two years."

"I know." I sighed. "This was our dream." I looked around me. "Your Dad always wanted to live in Portland, said it was one of the most magical places in the world." I chuckled. "Your Gran always disagreed with him."

Edward smiled. "I can imagine. What do you think?"

I shrugged. "It's not the magic that makes the place. It's the people." I told him.

"Can I watch you do the protection spells?" Edward asked his eyes lighting up.

I bit my lip and exhaled. "Alright. But all you're going to do is watch." I pointed a finger at him. "Come on you can help me set up the alter."

I'd placed my workspace in the basement. I didn't practice as much as I used to, expecially after my husband died but I still came down here once in a while. Edward helped me to set up the cabinet which held my incense, oils, herbs and spices and salt.

"Mum you're running low on sage, heather and thyme." Edward told me.

I looked over. "Hmmm looks like I'm going to need to do a restock." I pulled out my Book of Shadows and placed it in the centre of the alter. "Well that's that. I'll do the blessings later." I stood up. "Better look up a herb store. I don't want to leave the house unprotected for too long. Should probably get some more crystals too." I mused. "They're going to be hard to find." I shook my head.

"Mum you're doing it again." Edward told me.

I smiled. "Sorry." I stood up. "Come on let's go find somewhere to eat I'm starved."

We ended up driving around for a long time and then found this place to eat. By the time we ordered and eaten it was late. Then we got home and it was nine. "Right you mister, teeth and bed." I told him.

"Aw come on Mum." Edward complained.

"Hey if you want to watch me tomorrow bed now." I pointed up the stairs.

He sighed. "Fine." He kissed my cheek. "Night Mum."

"Night sweetie." I watched him walk upstairs. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I still needed to set up my office and cast the spells but it could wait until tomorrow. I locked all the doors, I wouldn't feel safe until my protection spells were up, I turned off the lights and headed for bed myself, it had been a long day.

I knew moving to Portland was a good move. I just didn't know how good yet.

**Ok so Emily is thirty four incase any of you are wondering. More explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoy it. I know some people are unsure as to Emilie having Edward at the age of twenty but that is explained more in the later chapters.**

**Anway, enjoy! **

Emilie's POV

I leant against the backdoor, watching Edward shoot hoops. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "Mum." He complained.

I smirked. "No keep playing." I tilted my head to the side.

"Mum." Edward exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Ok, ok." I held up my hands and went inside. The phone started ringing and I went over and picked it up. "Hello. Gutermuth residence."

"Hey sis, how's Portland?" My sister Elena spoke over the phone.

I smiled. "Hello Elena. Portland is good." I glanced out of the window. "Really good." I went and sat down on the sofa. "Ed's settled in at school and my job is amazing. I love it."

"I'm so glad." Elena replied. "Andrew and I were thinking of coming up to visit at the end of the month and bring your new nephew, since you haven't met him yet."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's alright. I had Mum and Dad and Eva and Erik and Andrew, so I wasn't on my own." Elena replied. "You would think I haven't done it before."

Elena was my twin sister, she lived in Salem with her husband Andrew and her four now five goregous children, Nora, Evangeline, William and Wilma the twins and new baby Edmand.

I smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, little tired but Andrew is a saint as always." Elena replied. "How are you doing really?" Elena asked.

"I'm ok." I answered. "I have a good feeling about Portland. It's going to be good for both of us." I stood up and walked into the kitchen, to check on dinner. I looked out of the window to see Edward leaning against the fence talking to a man in the garden next door.

"Sis you still there?" Elena asked.

I blinked and shook my head. "Yeah. Sorry, zoned out on you then." I leant against the worktop. "So how is everyone?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"They're all fine. Mum misses you though." Elena told me.

I sighed. "I know. She phones everyday." I rolled my eyes. "You'd think I was still fourteen."

"She just worries." Elena pointed out. "I mean you're all alone out there. And... have you started to teach Edward yet?"

I shook my head. "No."

Elena sighed. "Em, he's fourteen. He needs to start to learn, how is he going to protect himself? He's going to start developing gifts soon if he's anything like you were." Elena argued.

I bit my lip. "I know Lena. I'm just..."

"You're scared." Elena finished for me. "I know sweetie but how are you going to feel if he gets hurt because he couldn't protect himself."

I let out a long breath. "You're right." I chuckled. "You're always right." I glanced out of the window, Edward was still talking to the man. "Listen I have to go, dinner is nearly ready." I told her.

"That's fine." Elena replied. "I'll call again soon."

"Ok. Take care of yourself." I smiled.

"You too." Elena hung up.

I put the phone down and stepped outside. "Edward dinner is nearly ready."

Edward turned and looked at me. "Ok." He turned back to the man. "Nice meeting you."

"You too kid." The man smiled and walked back towards his house.

Eward ran up to me and walked into the house. "What?" He asked.

I frowned. "Who was that?"

"Monroe. He lives next door." Edward answered.

I followed him into the house shutting the door. "What were you talking about?" I walked over to the cupboards and took out two plates.

Edward shrugged. "Not much, just Salem and I showed him Dad's pocketwatch, he's a clock mender." He took the plates from me and set them on the table.

I put on the oven gloves and pulled the vegetable pasta bake out of the oven, carrying it over to the table. "Go wash your hands." I told him.

Edward nodded and went upstairs.

I hummed to myself as I put the salad and garlic bread on the table, getting cuttlery out of the drawer and sat down at the table with a glass of wine.

Edward came back downstairs and we started eating. "Are you ok Mum?"

I blinked. "Hmmm?"

"You're really quiet." Edward pointed out.

I smiled. "I'm just thinking. Your Aunt Elena gave me a lot to think about."

Edward frowned. "Is everything ok?"

I nodded. "Everything is fine." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ok, so. I've thought about it and... I think it is time you start to learn the craft."

Edward's face lit up. "Really?"

I smiled. "Really. We'll start tomorrow." I took a bite out of my pasta.

The next day Edward and I sat in the basement. I had the book of shadows on my lap. I ran my fingers over the black leather cover, faded with age.

"Ok so history lesson. This BOS was passed down to me from your grandma but originally it was Cersei Gutermuth's." I told him. "The first witch in the family."

"How come it went to you?" Edward asked.

I tilted my head. "It always goes to the eldest. If Elena had been born before me then it would have gone to her." I explained, then held it out. "Here."

Edward gave me an, are you sure, look.

I smiled. "It's ok."

He took it from me slowly and opened it to the front page. "Wow are these?"

"All the names of the owners." I looked and smiled. "Look." I pointed to the bottom of the page.

Edward squinted. "Emilie Malika Gutermuth."

I pointed below my name. "And there's you."

"You mean?"

"The book is yours now." I smiled. "This is like an archive, we keep our own bos, a record of what we do, spells we learn, things we pick up like a journal and then it all goes in there." I walked over to the bookshelf and handed my own to him. "This is mine."

"Wow, you've done all these spells?" Edward asked, taking it and looking through.

I smiled and tilted my head. "Your grandma used to call me the real witch of the family because I wanted to learn as much as possible. I was very keen when I was your age. You wouldn't find me without a book in my hands." I told him.

Edward grinned and stopped on a page in my journal. "What's this?"

I looked over and laughed. "I forgot about that."

"Spell of the heart." Edward read out loud. "When did you cast this?" He asked.

I took the journal. "1994. I was fifteen."

Edward frowned. "But you didn't meet Dad until you were nineteen."

"Mmmhmmm. I cast that spell after I caught my boyfriend with some cheerleader... I may or may not have turned him into a frog." I chuckled.

"No way." Edward exclaimed. "That is so cool."

I hit him playfully. "And not something you are going to try." I pointed a finger at him.

Edward smiled. "What else did you do?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not putting ideas into your head." I ruffled his hair. "Now, I was going to give you this for your birthday but I chickened out." I held out a wrapped gift.

Edward accepted it and unwrapped it. Inside was a brown leather journal and a small red leather book.

"That was my first spell book." I tapped the tiny red leather book. "Read it, learn it, it pretty much covers all your basics, circle casting, banishing of bad thoughts, how to meditate, worshipping, palm reading and simple spells." I told him. "And this is so you can record what you do, don't leave anything out. Write everything and anything in it. It's yours."

Edward hugged me. "Thanks Mum."

I hugged him back. "You're welcome." I got up. "Ok, come on. I'm feeling like doughnuts."

**And that's chapter two. Monroe meets Emilie in the next chapter. Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three. I'll be getting into season one in the next few chapter I'm just trying to build on Emilie and Edward and their interaction with Monroe before getting into the season. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Emilie's POV

I whistled to myself whilst I hung the washing out on the line. For Portland it was a surprisingly sunny day, Edward was down the park playing basketball with friends and I was enjoying the day before I had to go back inside and start on my marking.

"That's a neat little tune."

I jumped and turned around to see the man I had seen Edward talking to a few days ago, leaning against the fence. Now I got a closer look at him, I could see he was quite tall, lean and muscular, with a light beard and wavy brown hair. His eyes were also a dark brown. In short he was rather handsome.

I smiled at him. "Just something I got stuck in my head. You must be Monroe." I walked closer to the fence.

"That's me." He grinned at me. "You must be Emelie. Edward's Mum?"

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

Monroe shook it. "You too. How are you liking Portland?" Monroe asked me.

I swallowed. "I'm liking it. It was always my husband and I's dream to move here." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Is it living up to your expectations?" Monroe asked.

"Oh I erm... Mine yes, unforetuneately I lost my husband a few years ago." I tilted my head.

Monroe blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry." He apologised.

I shook my head. "It's fine, you didn't know." I bit my lip thinking of a way to redirect the conversation. "So, Edward mentioned your a clock mender?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, no piece too big or too small. You're a teacher?" Monroe asked me.

I nodded. "I am, I teach English. Ever since I was little I knew I wanted to be a teacher. How did you get into clock mending, if you don't mind me asking?"

Monroe shrugged. "It's challenging for the mind, keeps me busy."

"I bet. I wouldn't have the patience." I shook my head.

"Not a patient person then?" Monroe asked.

I chuckled. "No, I'm erm... I've been told I can be quite impulsive." I smiled. "Not that my son knows that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Monroe chuckled. "Well I should go, I've got a grandfather clock that needs a lot of care and attention." Monroe motioned to his house.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have about fifty pop quizes on Shakespeare to mark." I rubbed the back of my neck and chewed on my lower lip. "Well it was nice meeting you."

"You too." Monroe gave me a warm smile.

I turned and walked back over to my washing basket before turning around again. "Hey Monroe." I called him back. "Would you like to come by for dinner tonight?" I asked him. "I'm cooking this old family recipe it's a pumpkin curry and I normally make far too much."

Monroe smiled. "That would be lovely. What time?" He asked.

"Say around seven?"

Monroe nodded. "I'll be there." He smiled.

I nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you at seven then." I turned and walked back into the house.

xXx

I whistled to myself whilst I graded the pop quizes, the curry was cooking, I had a glass of red wine on the table and I was feeling quite happy. The door opened. "Hey Mum." Edward walked into the kitchen and went for the fridge, taking out the bottle of coke and getting himself a glass. "Something smells good."

"My famous... well your great, great grandmother's, famous pumpkin curry... Oh and we're having a guest tonight. I invited Monroe from next door." I told him.

Edward grinned. "Who are you and what have you done with my Mum?" He asked.

"I wasn't always a recluse." I ruffled his hair. "Now I believe you have some homework to do that you didn't finish yesterday." I kissed the top of his head.

Edward nodded and made to go upstairs. "Hey Mum." Edward stopped in the doorway.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad we moved here." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Me too. Now go do that homework." I pointed at him.

Edward gave me a mock salute and ran upstairs.

xXx

At seven o'clock, I was just finishing, adding the final spices to the curry when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Edward shouted from the living room.

I looked over the recipe and looked over my spice rack. I picked up what I needed and added the correct amount. I whistled to myself whilst I stirred the curry.

"Wow something smells good." Monroe's voice said from the hallway.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward and Monroe walk into the kitchen. Monroe held out a bottle of wine. "I brought some wine. I wasn't sure what would go with dinner so I settled for a good red, you can never go wrong with red." He held it out to me.

"Thank you." I accepted it. "Edward would you mind setting the table please?" I asked my son with a smile.

Edward nodded and took the plates from me. "Sure Mum."

"He's a good kid." Monroe told me.

I smiled. "Yeah, he can have it's moments." I chuckled. "As all teenagers do." I pulled the potato side dish out of the oven and placed it on the side. "Do you want to go through Monroe, I'll be through in a minute. Would you like some wine?"

"Please." Monroe said and pointed. "Through here?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He walked away into the dining room.

I uncorked the bottle of wine and poured some into two wine glasses, before dishing up the curry with the potatoes. I carried the plates in and set them down, going back for the wine, before finally sitting down.

"This looks amazing." Monroe glanced at me.

"It's an old family recipe." I nodded.

Edward glanced at Monroe. "Are you a vegan too?" He asked.

Monroe nodded. "Yeah, I've been a vegan for ten years."

"What made you switch?" I asked, taking a spoonful of curry.

"Eating meat just wasn't the... right life style for me. What about you?" Monroe asked.

I swallowed my mouthful of food. "Oh vegan from birth. I've never eaten meat and neither has Edward, it's a family thing. I think only four people in the whole family eat meat." I tilted my head to the side, taking a sip of wine.

Monroe nodded. "So Edward how are you liking school?"

"It's good. I really want to go into criminiology when I'm older and the science block here is about a million times better than what it was back in Salem." Edward grinned.

"My son, the scientist." I grinned at him.

"What field are you thinking of going into?" Monroe asked.

Edward bit his lip. "Probably pathology. We did this heart disection this week and it was so cool." He grinned.

I pulled a face. "Not at the dinner table Ed."

"Mum's squeemish." Edward explained. "She can't even handle a papercut."

Monroe chuckled.

I slapped his arm playfully. "I can handle a papercut. Though I did spend my school heart disection on the biology lab floor." I took a sip of wine.

Edward and Monroe started laughing. I smiled and laughed with them. Dinner passed by well and then Edward volunteered to wash up.

Monroe and I went and sat down in the living room. "I've never been in here before. It's a lovely house." Monroe looked around.

I nodded. "I fell in love with it as soon as I stepped through the door." I smiled. "Have you lived in the area long?" I asked.

"Yes, about ten years." Monroe nodded. "I'm incredibly popular on Halloween. Best holiday there is... besides Christmas of course."

"Of coruse." I agreed. "My family have always big lovers of Halloween. We normally end up having this feast in the back garden and the whole village turns up and there is nothing better than trick or treating." I smiled.

Monroe gave me a sort of wolfish grin. "Definitely. So you're from Salem?"

I nodded. "Yes but my family originates from Germany." I explained.

"Mine too... I mean the Germany part." He bit his lip. "What part of Germany if you don't mind me asking?" Monroe sipped his wine.

"Stuttgart." I answered.

"Oh wow. When did your family move over here?" Monroe asked.

I pressed my lips together. "I think my mother said it was mid to late 1800s." I tilted my head to the side. "I'm pretty sure it was due to a revolution taking place." I shrugged.

Monroe nodded.

"Mum's really into history." Edward came into the living room and sat down.

"Really?" Monroe asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but literature was always my calling." I smiled at him.

We talked for another hour before Monroe announced he should be getting home. I showed him to the door and he turned around.

"Thank you again for dinner. You'll have to come to mine next time." He smiled and rubbed his jaw. "Listen I was wondering... They're doing this exhibit of eighteenth century literature over at the University if you would be interested in seeing it?" Monroe asked.

"That would be lovely." I agreed. "One of my midterms in college was on literature in the eighteenth century and how much the Age of Enlightment was actually... englightening." I rested my chin on my hand.

Monroe smiled. "Great. It's next Sunday. I could pick you up about six we could go to dinner, I know this great vegan restuarant."

I nodded. "That sounds lovely."

"Great." Monroe nodded. "Well have a good night."

"You too." I leant up and kissed his cheek.

Monroe flushed and cleared his throat. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." I shut the door when he reached the bottom step and turned to see Edward in the doorway. "Ed..."

Edward held up his hands. "Mum it's ok. Monroe is cool. I'm glad you're..."

"Come here." I called him over and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too Mum." Edward hugged me back.

I kissed the side of his head. "Ok, bed." I told him. "I need to go shopping tomorrow, do you want to come?" I asked him.

Edward nodded. "Ok." He kissed my cheek. "Night mum." He ran up the stairs.

I walked into the living room and cleared away the wine glasses but when I touched Monroe's glass, my mind went blank and something flashed in front of my eyes. I gasped and dropped the glass, it shattered on the ground and I fell onto the couch.

"Mum." Edward came running down the stairs. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Blutbad." I muttered, panting, my hands were shaking. I began to mumble under my breath. I let him into my house, he'd been around my son.

Edward frowned. "Mum you're talking German and you're talking fast German. I can't understand what you're saying."

I swallowed. "It's alright sweetheart." I looked at him sternly. "But I want you to stay away from Monroe, he's not who we think he is." I shook my head.

"Mum what are you..."

"He's a wesen." I told him. "And not a very nice wesen. You remember I told you about Blutbaten?" I held onto his hands.

Edward frowned. "Yeah but Mum maybe he's a reformed. You know he's been vegan for ten years and he'd have hurt us by now if he wasn't. You always say we should give everyone a fair chance and he likes you." Edward pointed out. "And you liked him until now."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to risk your life."

"Mum I'm going to be fine and he got through the protection spells, that must mean he doesn't mean us harm." Edward pointed out.

I sighed. "You're right. When did you become more reasonable than me?" I kissed the top of his head.

"Are you going to be ok?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, sudden visions can throw me a little. Now go to bed you've got school in the morning." I patted his shoulder.

"Ok, night Mum." Edward went upstairs.

I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled a shaky breath. I got up and grabbed a dustpan and brush to clean away the glass. I put the other glass in the sink and threw the broken one away, before going upstairs and getting ready for bed.

**And that's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
